


A Look From You and I Would Fall From Grace

by Angelolatry (EvelynRaith)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2020-10-11 07:49:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20542628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvelynRaith/pseuds/Angelolatry
Summary: Gabriel Milton and his siblings, Castiel and Anna, are new in town.  Gabriel has Tuesdays off and finds something extremely interesting in the local book store owned by Sam Winchester. Gabriel can usually flirt his way into any situation, but there is something about Sam that has him tongue tied.  He can't quite put his finger on it, but he keeps showing up, every Tuesday, to browse the books and look at Sam Winchester.





	1. What Were The Things You Wanted For Yourself

“A Look from You and I Would Fall from Grace”

It was a nice day. Good day for a walk, check out the new neighborhood. Gabriel Milton and his brother Castiel and sister Anna had just moved to town. Castiel had a new job as a Professor of Literature at the local college and Anna had procured employment waiting tables as she did auditions on the side. Gabriel, well, he lucked out and his younger brother put in a good word for him at the college, he had just started as their new janitor. It wasn’t owning his own bakery and sweets shop like he hoped, but at least he could save some cash to get that idea off the ground.

The rain that comes with the end of summer and the beginning of autumn had kept him from exploring his new town. Not today, today was a beautiful Tuesday, light wind to keep the sun from being too much and it was time to see what was out there. There was a whole main street of small mom and pop shops. Good place to start since he hoped to be a mom and pop shop someday, you know, without the mom and pop part.

It was littered with antique shops and was extremely quaint. People loved quaint, until they wanted to actually buy something, then it was all internet and speed. He popped into a few of the shops, said hello, looked around, but it was the same ol small strip in every college town that had been drowned out by the busy college campus and new technology. Heathens.

Without looking at the sign, he walked into the next shop on the road, it was a musty old book shop. Second hand books by the smell of it. That smell of old leather and ancient ink, of attics and basements. He shrugged and wandered up and down the aisles. Why did people hold onto these ratty things? Some had hastily repaired covers, the spines bent and the pages dogeared, but others looked like they had never been opened, crisp and clean, never truly loved.

Yet here they all were, timelessly waiting for new life to be breathed into them. “Yeah, I know how you feel, ma dudes”. Gabriel muttered under his breath.

“Can I help you?” a baritone voice came from behind him as he was putting a particularly ratty book back on the shelf.

Startled, Gabriel whirled around, “Holy crap, you scared the hell .. out… of…,” Gabriel looked up… and up… and up, until he finally found the face that belonged to the voice. In front of him was a tall, lean man. Dark hair flopped past the man’s ears, but his eyes were an amazing blue hazel, and were framed by a chiseled, handsome face. He was smiling down at Gabriel, by the gods, how tall was this guy? 6’4” at least, maybe taller. Gabriel took a step back and backed into one of the bookshelves, it started to topple, a few books knocked onto the floor, and the large, beautiful, man lept into Gabriel’s space and grabbed it just in time. Gabriel looked at the muscular arms now surrounding him and gulped audibly.

The large man let out a breath of air. “Whew, that was a close one!” He steadied the bookshelf again and backed away. “That one has always been a bit wobbly.”

Dusting off his hands on his jeans, he finally introduced himself, “Hello, sorry for the scare, I’m Sam.” He offered out a shovel sized hand. Gabriel felt so small and helpless under this man’s beautiful gaze.

He gaped for a moment, not even aware of the hand being offered to him. He shook his head and snapped himself out of it, internally blaming it on the scare, and grabbed Sam’s hand. “Oh yes, hello, I’m Gabriel. New in town, just wanted to see the neighborhood, not from around here, just moved in a few blocks away,” He was talking and he couldn't shut up. Oh gods, someone stop him! “Brother works at the college, sister has a job at the cafe up the road, and I was walking home from… “

“What in the bloody hell happened? That damn shelf fall over again?” A brusk, gravely, voice came from the back of the store as a normal sized human walked over and started picking up the books and putting them back on the shelf in proper order. “Sam, I thought your pain in the ass brother was going to fix this for us.”

“Yeah, well, Dean’s been busy, rainy days are good pay for a handyman.” Sam snorted back. Sam then brought his attention back to Gabriel. “Uh, Crowley, this is Gabriel, Gabriel, this is Crowley.” Sam turned to Crowley, “He’s new in town, checking the place out.”

Crowley shook Gabriel’s hand and Gabriel was happy to feel like he was normal height again instead of a Lilliputian. “Good to meet you, Gabriel, but why on earth is a good looking man like you in this musty old store and not up meeting people at the college?”

Was he…? Did he just... ? at that moment, Crowley winked at him. HE WAS! HE DID! He was FLIRTING! Now this is where Gabriel shined. He could outflirt anyone.

A sly grin made its home on Gabriel’s face. “Well, the truly unique are never in the obvious places, are they?”

As Crowley grinned devilishly, Sam pulled a face, “Don’t you have work to do in the back office?”

With a long suffering sigh, Crowley conceded, “true, true, I had no idea when I went into business with you that you’d be such a slave driver, Sam.” and he turned back to Gabriel with a sly nod, “Please, make yourself at home. It’s refreshing to have someone stunning to look at once in awhile.” He glared at Sam, and turned back to the far end of the shop.

“Don’t mind him, he’s mostly harmless. Doesn’t know how to turn off the charm, yanno?” Sam shuffled his feet a bit, looking extremely awkward like he didn’t know what to do with his hands.

Gabriel caught himself staring at Sam again, an unbelievable urge to touch the man’s hair came over him and he quickly told his mind to change the subject. “So, you own this place?”

Sam nodded, hair flopping.

“With, him?” Gabriel nodded in the direction of the back room.

Sam nodded again. “Yeah, he had the money and the skills to restore old books. I had the idea and the work ethic, and a large hoarder size supply of books in my attic that I had rescued from countless garage sales.”

Gabriel was struggling for a subject, anything that kept him from wondering if Crowley and Sam were a couple. “So, what can you recommend then?”

Sam seemed to visibly relax, this was his comfort zone. “Well, what are you into? We have books on everything from how to use an abacus to advanced zoology.”

Gabriel didn’t even blink, “Cooking? More specifically, baking?”

Sam gently took Gabriel’s arm and led him to the back corner, “Not many requests for that, but we do have a great collection of hard to find baking books, from medieval to modern day… “ if Sam said anything after that, Gabriel didn’t notice. His eyes were on the large hand guiding him by the wrist.

When Sam stepped to the side and revealed a whole bookshelf of baking. Gabriel caught his breath. He had many of these books already, but some of these were long out of print and priceless in Gabriel’s mind. Instantly, Gabe was pulling books out and flipping through them reverantly.

Sam smiled to himself and went back to dusting bookshelves in the opposite corner.

****

When Gabriel arrived back at the house. He had 4 used books in his arms and as he walked past his brother. Castiel tilted his head, “Are those… books?”

Gabriel made his way to the kitchen with Castiel on his heels. “Why, you are very astute, brother of mine, no wonder you’re a Professor!”

Castiel snorted, and as Gabriel put the books into a small shelf in the kitchen, Castiel removed them one by one to read the covers. “Ah, baking, I should have known. I thought they were real books at first.”

Gabriel sat there glaring at his brother. “Did it ever occur to you that people are allowed to like different things? Like, ever?”

Castiel was thumbing through the oldest of the hard bound books, “Of course, but you have a natural talent, I never thought you would rely on someone else's recipes when you personally feel that your tastes are superior.”

“Thank you,” Gabriel paused and thought it over, “... I think.”

Castiel put the book back and faced his brother. “These are quite old, where did you find them?”

Gabriel stepped away to hang up his jacket, talking as he walked. “I found a used book store in town. Quaint little main street we have here. Great place for a small bakery.”

“I see, still following the dream?” Castiel said, following his brother.

Gabriel turned abruptly with a snarl, “Yes, nice of you to notice. I worked my butt off to put you through college so you could follow your dream, it would be nice if you could at least pretend to support mine.”

Castiel stopped in his tracks, but did not step back, he always did have a problem with personal space. “I didn’t mean to offend you. I’m impressed that you haven’t given up on it, and I fully support you in your endeavors as much as I can.”

Gabriel walked to the living room to flop himself across the entire couch. “Yeah, sorry, touchy subject.” He sighed and deflated. “Still, you should stop by and check the place out. It would probably give you an instant nerd chubby.”

Castiel sat down in a chair and squinted in confusion.

Gabriel rolled his eyes. “Wood? A stiffy? Tent pole? Boom stick?” Castiel sat there, perplexed. “A HARD ON! AN E-REC-TION” Castiel dropped his face and blushed. “My GOD how are we even related? There had to be a mix up at the hospital.”

Anna walked into the room and dropped her apron on the floor and made to sit on the couch whether Gabriel moved or not, he barely got his legs out of the way in time. “Gabe, you never saw a hospital, it’s suspected that you were hatched.”

Gabriel rolled his eyes at his sister, “Ha ha, funny.”

“We all know you’re the funny one, Gabe,” she replied with a smirk, “But looks aren’t everything.”

He took both feet and shoved her onto the floor. She was laughing too hard to care.

Castiel stood up, and picked up Anna’s apron and hung it next to Gabriel’s jacket. “Anna, when you get home from work, I understand you are tired, but please don’t toss your server apron on the floor.”

Anna cut her eyes to Gabe, “I take it back, Cas was hatched. Not even sure he’s human. Have we checked for wires? Hard drive?”

“I’m not looking under his hood, if that’s what you’re asking.” Gabe helped his sister off the floor before heading to the kitchen, yelling as he went. “Ok kids, time to make dinner, if the creature from planet robot remembered the groceries.” His voice faded out.

****

Gabriel’s days off were Tuesday and Wednesday. He might have scoped out the place to figure out that Sam was off on Wednesdays, and every Tuesday, he found a reason to stop by the small used bookstore.

The place was called “Dog-Eared Books”. When Gabriel asked why the name, Crowley called dogearring your page a ‘sin worthy of Hell’, and went back to repairing the leather spine of a huge old tome.

Eventually, Gabriel ran out of cookbooks to pretend to look through. He couldn’t admit that he was smitten with Sam, not even to himself. He knew he turned into a babbling fool whenever the giant puppy man was around. That had to be because he was intimidating, right?

Sam always had a smile and a gentle touch. Crowley would flirt, Sam would grumble, Gabriel would wistfully smile. It didn’t take him long to realize Crowley flirted with everyone, as did his boyfriend, Balthazar. Balthazar could get a bit handsy too. If those two didn’t have massive orgies on their days off, Gabriel would be shocked and disappointed.

One Tuesday, Gabriel stopped by and made his way to the cooking section. Hoping Sam would not notice that he’d read every book that was there already.

Gabriel looked around and only spotted Crowley and Alfie in the store. He’d only seen Alfie one other time, when Gabriel had come in on a Wednesday and found out that Sam had Wednesdays off.

Crowley waved hello. “Hey Gabe, guess you’re here to pretend to look at the cook books again, eh?” He gave a knowing grin.

Gabriel glared, “I’m planning on memorizing them so I don’t have to give you any money.”

“Top notch strategy.” He winked. “Sam should be in shortly. The big Moose had to run an errand.”

Gabriel waved him off as he went over to his corner of the store, turning his back so the blush on his face would be hidden. “What makes you think I care where Sam is?” He picked up a book he’d read three times already.

Crowley put his fist on his hip and frowned, “You in the closet or something? You can’t possibly believe that I don’t see it.”

Gabriel turned a page like he couldn’t be bothered to even give Crowley his full attention. “No idea what you’re going on about.”

Just as Crowley had taken a breath to call out Gabriel, Sam awkwardly shuffled through the door with a large stack of books, teetering precariously and being held in place by Sam’s chin.

Gabriel rushed over to help by taking a few books off the top. “Geez, make sure you bend at the knees.”

Sam placed the stack of books on the counter and immediately Crowley began to check their condition, putting them in stacks according to their wear and repair needs.

Sam wiped his brow with the back of his hand, “Whew, almost didn’t make it. Heavier than I thought they’d be.”

Crowley didn’t even look up, “I told you to take my car, I can’t believe you were daft enough to walk all the way from Widow Baker’s place with these.” Sam rolled his eyes. “How is Mildred doing these days? Retirement treating her well?”

“She’s as handsy as ever, if that’s what you’re asking.” Sam absentmindedly rubbed his backside.

Suddenly Gabriel felt awkward, he looked down to the books he had retrieved from Sam to discover that they were all baking books. From bread to cake pops, muffins to pies. Gabriel sat them down on the counter and started to thumb through them eagerly.

Crowley slapped his hands away, “NO! I go through them first, then you can get your grubby little hands on them.”

Gabriel looked crestfallen as Crowley took the books from him.

Sam came to his side and put his arm over his shoulder and gave a squeeze. “It’s ok, Gabe, you get first shot at them after Crowley is done molesting them.”

Gabriel looked at Sam’s hand on his shoulder, then turned his head to look up at Sam. He couldn’t stop the big dopey grin that came over his face. He was aware it was there, but he could do nothing about it. No snappy comeback, no quick flirt came to mind. His body and his brain had betrayed him.

Sam left his arm in place and explained, “Mildred Baker owned the bakery two streets over, she closed it to retire about two years ago. When I saw you were out of books to go through, I thought I’d give her a call and see if she had any I could buy.” Sam shrugged like this was something normal that he would do for anyone.

Gabriel was lost. He knew then, he knew the man in front of him would be the death of him if he didn’t do something about it. He was absolutely smitten. He looked at Crowley who just gave him an evil grin.

Sam gave one last squeeze and then removed his arm from Gabriel’s shoulder. Gabriel immediately missed the contact. Missed the warmth and the hidden strength he could feel beneath the flannel Sam tended to favor.

Sam went back behind the counter as Crowley demanded that he needed the young strapping lad to carry the books into the back. Gabriel just sat there and watched them go. He didn’t move until Alfie finally waved his hand in front of Gabriel’s face.

“Hey, you ok?” Alfie asked.

Gabriel shook his head. “No, I’m really not.” He turned and bolted out of the store.

****

He couldn’t go home, Anna was home today, she would do stupid things like ask him questions and be worried about him. No, he had to clear his head, or maybe, unclear it. He headed to the local dive bar.

The Roadhouse was the only bar in town that wasn’t full of preppy college kids trying to see how drunk they could get and still keep their scholarships. Gabriel busted through the door like he was on fire. Immediately made his way to the bar and put his face in his hands as he sat there, pondering how he fell for a guy he doesn’t even know is straight or gay or ace or UGH! Full on fell! He was so gone.

“Well, I know that look, that’s a look that says ‘shots’.” The matron of the bar, Ellen, could read body language even if it was subtle, but Gabriel was practically radiating it.

Gabriel groaned. “You have no idea, but can you make me a few of those yummy things with the whipped cream?”

Ellen raised an eyebrow, “Two Blow Jobs, coming up.” She walked to the end of the bar and pulled the kahlua off the shelf.

Gabriel cringed. He was now thinking of Sam and blow jobs! Oh gods, he was probably hung too. Gabriel smooshed his face into the bar surface. Would his brain PLEASE shut up?

‘I bet he could pick you up and put you against a wall…’

Gabriel cussed to himself. Why was his brain like this??

Ellen was back in a blissful flash with three drinks. Two Blow Jobs and a pina colada chaser, she was a gift from the gods, to be sure.

Gabriel drank down the shots, using his hands, not even the proper way! Then sipped slower on the pina colada, since the last thing he needed was brain freeze on top of it all.

Then he heard the barstool next to him move. He didn’t move his head, just shifted his eyes to find Balthazar there. He let out a sigh of relief that he hadn’t been followed by Sam.

“Good day, is it?” Balthazar said with a smile and slapped Gabriel on the back heartily.

“What are you doing here?” Gabe grumbled back.

“It’s Tuesday! Karaoke night! I’m the DJ, I have every song you can think of except that damn song from Titanic.” Ellen brought an Old Fashioned and set it in front of Balthazar. He winked at her and she rolled her eyes.

He turned back to Gabriel, “So what’s the problem, Gabe? Girl troubles?”

“Something like that.” He hunched over his drink.

“Come on, now, don’t be so down. It can’t be that serious, you haven’t even brought her buy the bookstore yet.”

Gabriel shut his eyes. Why did the universe hate him? Was he a bad person in another life? Some trickster fae that was getting what’s coming to him? He rubbed hard at his eye sockets, hoping when he opened his eyes that Balthazar would be gone.

He opened his eyes. Nope. Didn’t work.

“It’s not a ‘her’”, he confessed.

“Same thing though, you haven’t brought them by to meet… OOOOH.” The epiphany was all over Balthazar’s face. “Sam.”

Gabriel groaned.

“Did he break it off with you?” Balthazar questioned.

Gabriel blinked, “What?”

“Did Sam break it off with you? I mean, there’s definitely something going on there, I didn’t think you had realized it yourself at first, but there you have it.”

“What do you mean ‘going on there’?” Gabriel was stunned.

Balthazar shrugged. “Well, it’s obvious that you go there every Tuesday to see Sam. You pretend to read the books and drool all over the big guy’s denim. I didn’t think Sam was aware though.”

Just like that, Balthazar had him all figured out when he didn’t even know himself? How is it that he didn’t see this coming at him like a freight train? How has Sam not called him out on it? Gabriel flagged Ellen down and held up two fingers. She nodded and went about making him two more shots.

Balthazar squinted. “Ooooh, you weren’t aware either!”

Gabriel turned abruptly. “Are you done reading my mind!? Because, believe me, there is stuff up here,” he pointed to his temple, “that you just do NOT want to see.”

Balthazar calmly scooted his bar stool a little bit further away from Gabriel and held up his hands in surrender. “Just trying to help, darling.”

The smaller man sighed. “Sorry, I’m just dealing with this sudden realization and, now that you’re here to enlighten me, wondering how big of an ass I’ve made of myself all these weeks.”

“Well, I don’t think you were too obvious, I don’t surmise that Sam knows, but he’s a bit thick like that.”

“Can we not use words like ‘thick’ to describe him right now? Thanks.” Gabriel sucked down the shots that were quietly placed in front of him.

Balthazar tried not to smirk. “Noted. So is this a big gay meltdown? Did you not know this about yourself?”

Gabriel is pretty sure Balthazar missed his calling as a psychotherapist, but on this one he was wrong. “No, I’m pansexual, been pretty clear on that for decades, no college experimenting required.” He sipped his drink.

Balthazar clapped his hands together in apparent joy, “Most excellent to hear! You will be pleased to know that Sam is of the same thoughts.”

A glimmer of hope rose in Gabriel’s brain. The part of his brain that suddenly wanted to bang the hell out of Sam Winchester. He sat up in his chair a little straighter.

Balthazar continued. “He is single, you know. His father never approved of his lifestyle, played favorites with his very butch older brother.” He put his hand to the far side of his mouth as if he was telling a secret just to Gabriel, but loud enough for anyone to hear him, “A little too butch, if you know what I mean.” Gabriel looked at him, and he winked.

“Oh.”

“So, instead of sitting here, getting wasted on, what are those things called? Cockles? Hand Jobs? Anyway, you should be thinking of a plan to get into Sam’s good graces.”

“They are called blow jobs and I am excellent at them.” Gabriel turned to face Balthazar for the first time. “So, tell me more about Sam.”

****

Gabriel skipped the next Tuesday at Sam’s bookstore. He decided that they needed to replace that broken garbage disposal in the house. He could have done it himself, but he decided to call in a handyman.

Dean Winchester arrived right on time and wasted no time getting to work. He wasn’t as tall as his brother, but the wide shoulders were hereditary. He was a little more blonde and a lot more freckled. Much more gruff than Sam, but still a gentle giant. Gabriel perched on the counter and handed him tools as he was asked.

The old disposal was so rusted that it had to be broken loose, that meant that more parts were needed to repair the drain. Dean headed out to the hardware store and was gone just long enough for the pie that Gabriel had made to finish cooking.

As soon as Gabriel opened the door, Dean began to sniff the air like a bloodhound. “Is that… pecan pie?”

Gabriel played it cool. “Oh yeah, just a little something I whipped up. My own recipe. I love to bake. It’s just about done if you’d like some. Should be cool enough by the time you finish with the sink.”

“Pecan is my favorite pie,” Dean said excitedly, “and believe me, I like all pies. It’s a tough spot to reach for me, so count me in.”

Dean went back to work while Gabriel took out the pie to cool. Fanning the sweet scent in Dean’s general direction until Gabriel heard his stomach rumble.

Casually, Gabriel asked, “Hey, Winchester? Like, related to Sam Winchester?”

Dean responded from under the sink. “Yeah, he’s my little brother, know him?”

“Yeah, I love the bookstore, great selection on baking, at least there was until I bought it all.”

Dean snickered, “Yeah, my little brother is a book nerd. Loves those damn books. Not a great business man though, between him and Crowley, if you don’t look like you’ll take care of their books, they will flat out not sell them to you.”

“Wow, guess I lucked out then.” Gabriel was actually impressed that he made the cut.

“Wrench!” Dean demanded and Gabriel gave up his spot by the pie and grabbed the wrench, squatting down to hand it to Dean. “And if he really likes ya,” Dean continued, “He will go out of his way to find books you’ll like. He doesn’t get paid for that, he just does it. Bad business model, if you ask me.”

Gabriel fell back on his butt. He was liked! This was good, this was REALLY good.

Gabriel stayed there on the floor until Dean crawled back out from under the sink. Just thinking about those baking books Sam had gone to fetch just for him. He suddenly wished he hadn’t put off going to see them all again.

Dean turned on the water and flipped the switch and the new garbage disposal came to life.

“Not nearly as loud as the old one.” Gabriel quipped.

“Yeah well, dying things make a lot of noise.” Dean shrugged and washed his hands off.

Gabriel smiled. “That’s great! Let me get you some pie, it’s still a little warm, want some ice cream with it?”

For a moment, Gabriel worried that Dean was going to kiss him. “I would love ice cream with it.”  
Gabriel let out a breath as Dean sat down to wait for his pie a la mode. Man, this Winchester was intense. He definitely understood what Balthazar had said about being butch.

Dean was halfway through his pie when Anna walked in the door. “Hey Gabe! Is that your pecan… pie?” She stumbled as she first caught sight of Dean. “Looks like you have all sorts of dessert going on in here, Gabe.”

Dean smiled and waved. Gabriel rolled his eyes. “Dean, this is my little sister, Anna”.

Anna tried to brush her hair a little bit with her fingers, hoping she wasn’t a complete mess from work. “So, what brings you here to our cozy little home, Dean?”

Gabriel wondered for a moment if this is what he looked like when he flirted and then decided in retrospect that he was also probably just as obvious. Gabriel just cut her a slice of pie and slipped it in front of her. She daintily ate it, which was not like Anna at all. Normally she would have eaten it in three bites.

Dean explained to Anna about the sink as Anna made goo goo eyes at him. One look at Dean told Gabriel that Dean was just as oblivious as his younger brother. He was mildly flirting back, but it seemed more routine than genuine.

After Dean had consumed three slices of pie and proclaimed it was the most amazing thing he’d ever tasted. Gabriel picked up their plates and mentally pat himself on the back. In good graces with the brother was important according to Balthazar.

Gabriel had to fight Anna to see Dean to the door. “You do great work, we will call you first if we need anything else fixed.”

“You bake more pies and I may give you a discount.” Dean gave a crooked grin. He waved to Anna, who was trying to peek unseen, but since she was caught stepped out into the hall and waved back.

Gabriel shut the door and turned and started to laugh.

Anna frowned. “What’s so funny?”

“YOU! You were making a complete ass out of yourself and he hardly noticed!”

“Hey! You can’t blame a girl for trying! That,” she waved her arms in the general direction Dean had left, “was unbelievably hot!”

“Yeah, well you should see his brother.” Gabriel got serious. The Winchesters have definitely won the genetic lottery.

Anna shrugged. “I met a nice girl today anyway. We are having coffee tomorrow morning. Her name is Eileen. She works at the retirement home.”

Gabriel was happy to see his sister make new friends in town. “That’s good to hear, any luck with Castiel finding anyone to hang out with?”

It was Anna’s turn to laugh.

****

When Gabriel next stepped into the Bookstore, he had something in a bag.

Sam lit up when he saw him. “Hey Gabe! Missed you last week. Hope everything was ok.”

“Just had a bit of plumbing trouble. Accidentally met your brother, Dean.” Gabriel set the bag on the counter.

“You met Dean?” Sam looked worried. “Look, whatever he said, I’m sorry.”

Gabriel had to chuckle a bit. “He was right gentlemanly. No worries there, my sister drooled all over him, but I don’t think he took the bait.”

Sam cringed a little, “Yeah, probably just not his type.”

Gabriel cleared his throat, “SO, I brought you something. I found these books in a box of my dad’s old things and I dunno if they are really your thing, but I figured you guys could sell them.”

Sam opened up the bag and pulled out several old books in fairly good condition. Sam got more eager as he looked at their titles. “Gabe, these are all biographies of serial killers.”

Suddenly, Gabriel wasn’t so sure of himself. Thinking about it now, this did seem like a creepy red flag.

He was mentally kicking himself when Sam’s face broke out in a huge smile. He started naming off the killers. “H.H. Holmes? Earle Nelson? Jack the Ripper? John George Haigh? These are incredible!”

Ok, that was weird.

Carefully, Gabriel explained, “Yeah, my dad was sort of a ‘real life police mystery’ kind of guy. He was a writer, so he would read this stuff and then come up with some spin off of it. Made a pretty good living at it at first.”

“No way! That is awesome, Gabe!”

Wanting to desperately change the subject off his absent father, Gabriel turned back to the books. “Anyway, these are yours, I have a few more if you want them, but these were in the best condition.”

Sam came around the counter and grabbed Gabriel up in a rib cracking hug. Just when Gabriel thought he was going to pass out from lack of oxygen, Crowley stepped out from the back room.

“For god's sake, Moose, put him down.” Sam immediately put Gabriel back on his own two feet. Gabriel hadn’t even been aware that he left the floor.

Crowley continued, “You can’t just go around picking people up, you’re a danger to yourself and others.”

Sam had put Gabriel down, but was still awkwardly hunched over to keep his hands on Gabriel’s waist. Gabriel realized his hands were still on Sam’s shoulders. Like they had been trying to chastely slow dance, but the height difference wasn't allowing it. There was still so much happiness in Sam’s eyes that Gabriel could look nowhere else. The spell was finally broken by Crowley’s gravelly voice.

“What’s this? More of Sam’s murder porn? Someday the cops will be coming for you, you denim wrapped nightmare, and I am going to rat you out.” Crowley snorted and shut the book. “Bring them in the back, will you, Sam? They are in excellent condition.”

Sam cast another smile at Gabriel before he took the books to the back. Gabriel’s heart was thumping like mad in his chest as he wandered over to the new books in the baking section and tried to get the memory of Sam’s steel embrace and amazing peck cleavage out of his head.

****

Gabriel sat at home, draped over the living room couch and reading a book. Anna was in the kitchen making dinner when Castiel came through the front door. He meticulously took off his overcoat and his suit coat and hung them up. He began to roll up his shirtsleeves when he noticed Gabriel.

“Why are you sitting in a dark room? Reading? Are you reading?” Castiel turned on the light and Gabriel hissed.

“You shouldn’t read in the dark, it’s bad for your eyes, and when did you start reading again?” Castiel stood over him imposingly.

Gabriel held up fingers with each point, “First, you’re not the boss of me. Second, I’m the oldest so really I’m the boss of you. Third, I may have found a reason to read something, what’s so wrong with that?” Gabriel sat up in the corner of the couch, keeping his place in his book with a finger.

Castiel sat down with a huff. “The last time you read a book it was American Gods and you snarked through the whole thing about Nordic gods and accuracy.”

“People can change, Cas!” Gabriel put a bookmark in his book and set it down, eager to change the subject. “So how was your day, dear?”

“The youth of America are doomed, but other than that, it was fine.” Castiel deadpanned.

“Same ol, same ol, huh?”

Castiel merely grunted in response.

Anna poked her head out from the kitchen. “Dinner is almost ready, you children hungry?”

Gabriel nearly ran her over to get into the kitchen, Castiel got up and meandered her direction. “I’ll take that as a ‘yes’ and a ‘sort of’.”

As they sat down to eat, Anna was nearly bouncing in her chair. Finally Gabriel asked around a mouth full of food. “Ok, spill, what’s on your mind?”

“I am SO glad you asked.” She stopped bouncing as she stuffed another bit of roast into her mouth and kept talking over it. “I was thinking that we should have a dinner party here, you know, invite some people we’ve met and get to know everyone better. Maybe introduce Cas to a few people.” She stuffed a bite of potato into her face.

Castiel looked at her like she was a leper.

Gabriel’s brain was thinking of amazing scenarios.

Castiel was the first to speak up. “Why do you both have terrible table manners? I’ve seen you both eat in public, I know you know how to do it, why do you resist it at home?”

“Home is where you can be a pig, Cas.” Gabriel replied. Anna replied with a hearty belch. Gabriel held up seven fingers at her.

Anna snorted, “That was an 8 at the very least!”

“No way, no style, no variation in tone. Passible to the American judge, you should see what the Russian judge gave you.” He nodded at Castiel as if he was the Russian Judge. Castiel just rolled his eyes.

“Also, why do I have to meet people? I am around people all day. I come home to get away from people but I still have to deal with you animals.” Castiel crossed his arms over his chest like a stubborn child.

Gabriel smiled. “You love us and meeting people is good. Maybe you’ll find someone who tickles your fancy.”

Castiel pulled a face.

Anna giggled, “I’m pretty sure our little brother has had his fancy removed.”

“A fancyectomy, yeah, most likely, but I’m hoping he’ll have some phantom fancy in there somewhere.” Gabriel quipped back.

Castiel’s voice was deep and dark when he responded with, “If I promise to meet these people you invite will you both shut up and stop talking with your mouth full?”

Anna and Gabriel sat looking with large eyes, they both silently nodded yes. Castiel went back to eating his dinner in silence.

****

Gabriel and Anna plotted a nice dinner party as a housewarming for themselves. They had their guest list, which included some people that they potentially seemed like good choices for Castiel as well, since they knew he wouldn’t invite anyone on his own.

The following Tuesday, Gabriel ended up at the bookstore. Sam was on a library ladder on the side of the store, pulling down some books stored there.

Gabriel meandered over and looked up at him. “What, you couldn’t reach that from floor level? The rumors of Samsquatch are all lies.”

Sam grinned and came down from the ladder with some books that he set in Gabriel’s hands. “I just didn’t want to reach over my head for something heavy. Been knocked on the head too many times for my liking.”

Gabriel looked at the books in his hands. “I could always buy you a helmet.”

Sam took half the books from him and beckoned him to follow him. He put the books away in random spots throughout the store, clearly restocking books that had been sold. “You don’t need to buy me anything, Gabe.”

Gabriel shuffled his feet a bit, “just trying to be neighborly.” He hoped Sam believed it, because he just wanted to see Sam reach above his head so that beautiful bit of flesh between his pants and his shirt hem showed. That delicious happy trail leading to the Saxx underwear. Gabriel shook his head. Now would be a bad time to sport some wood. He held the last book over the front of him just in case.

He cleared his throat, “Speaking of neighborly, me and my esteemed siblings are having a housewarming party next Saturday. I’d love for you to come.”

Regretting his word choice immediately, Crowley stepped out from the back room with a few more books to put out. “I’m sure you would, Gabriel, but I’m taken.”

Gabriel smirked, “As if I wouldn’t be invited if I asked nicely.”

“Touché”, Crowley returned. Sam pulled a face.

“You’re invited too, and your main bed warmer, Balthazar.” Gabriel continued. “But, um, just a reminder, it’s not that sort of party, so wear something that covers your happy places, capice? It’s a dinner party, dinner at 6pm, it’s over when I kick you out.”

Crowley wrinkled his nose, “Fun sucker.” and stepped back into his workshop in the back.

Sam picked up the books Crowley had deposited and once again gave half to Gabriel. “So, I’ll get to meet your siblings, huh?”

“Yeah, Castiel and Anna, you should ask your brother along. I’m sure Anna wouldn’t mind.” Gabriel gave a grin.

“Not a bad idea, he could stand to relax a bit. I’ll ask him.”

“Tell him I’m making pie.” Gabriel chuckled.

“Oh yeah, bets are off, he’s showing up for sure.”

Gabriel squinted at Sam as he took the last book from him to put back on the shelf. “Does that mean you can make it too?”

Sam looked at him like he was missing a screw or two. “Uh, yeah, of course I’ll be there.”

Gabriel grinned. “Perfect.”

****

Saturday came and Gabriel was losing his mind trying to make sure the place was perfect. Castiel sat on the couch, watching him fuss while he graded papers.

“If you would just clean up as you go, you wouldn’t be running around like a crazy person now.” Castiel sounded extremely smug.

Gabriel stopped and shook a dust mop at Castiel’s face. “You! Don’t you have something to clean?”

Castiel swatted the mop out of his face. “My chores are all done. Once I make the hors d'oeuvres I’m done for the evening.”

Gabriel dropped the mop and his arms went limp at his sides. “Cas, you don’t understand.”

Castiel tilted his head at his older brother. “You’re right, I don’t understand. You wanted this evening, and now you seem to be dreading it.”

“I just… I need everything to be perfect, I want these people to like us, okay?”

Castiel finished marking the last paper and put everything back in a file folder, he tucked it under his arm as he stood to his full height and loomed over his big brother. “They always like you, Gabe. You’re the one they like. You make people comfortable, you are easy to read and easy to talk to. You are the funny one. This is far more stressful for me and you’re not helping.” Castiel took a deep breath and said in a quiet tone, “My people skills are rusty.”

Gabriel deflated. He had been thinking of himself all day and not of his socially awkward little brother that he is forcing into this song and dance.

“Look, Cassie, I’m sorry. I’ll stop being a dick and let’s go make some whore dove rays together.” He put his arm around his little bro, set his file of papers back on the table, and walked him to the kitchen.

“Gabe, it’s hors d'oeuvres.”

“What do you know? I’m the funny one.”

****

They had all showered and primped. Although there was no taming Castiel’s unruly locks, he was still dressed nicely in a vest, dress shirt, and tie. Gabriel went for a more casual look, some khakis and a polo shirt in a warm brown that matched his eyes and a navy blue blazer. Then Anna walked down the stairs in slacks and an emerald green spaghetti strapped blouse. Her hair was up and her make-up was perfect.

“Um, I don’t recall saying you could be prettier than me tonight.” Gabriel quipped.

She feigned a pout. “But I thought it was my turn to be the pretty one.”

Castiel looked at them both. “You both look acceptable, am I missing something?”

Anna and Gabriel looked at each other and sighed. Castiel was always the prettiest, even if social cues and sarcasm were beyond him. They pulled him into a group hug, which he also never understood. Why did they all have to touch at once? This sibling bonding ritual was so weird.

The doorbell rang, Anna squeaked and tried to make herself walk calmly do the door. Two ladies walked into the room, out of habit, Gabriel puffed out his chest a bit. Anna hugged them both and walked them over to introduce them to the boys.

“Eileen, Jody, I’d like you to meet my brothers. Castiel and Gabriel.”

Castiel nodded and shook their hands, Gabriel kissed the back of their hands delicately, giving Jody a wink that made her laugh. Yeah, he still had it.

Eileen signed and spoke, “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Anna has said nice things about you.”

To everyone’s surprise, Castiel signed back to her, “She has said wonderful things about you as well.”

After a stunned pause, Anna took their coats and Castiel ushered them into kitchen for drinks and hors d'oeuvres. Bringing another plate of nibbles out to the living room, they all sat down and chatted, Castiel explaining he took ASL and Russian in college and was fluent in both.

The doorbell rang again. This time Anna opened the door to Crowley and Balthazar, and held it open a bit longer as Gabriel stood up, “Ah, the bookstore crew! Cas, Anna, this is Crowley and Balthazar.” They walked into the room and Balthazar seemed to already know Jody, so they all fell comfortably into conversation.

Gabriel looked at Anna who was still holding the door open. Gabriel walked over just as Sam made his way up the steps. He took up the entire door frame and Anna could not stop gawking.

Gabriel grinned at his little sister and patted her on the back. “Anna, this is Sam, you remember Dean? This is his baby bro.” Anna continued to gawk.

Sam smiled at her and then looked at Gabriel. “So, that face definitely runs in the family huh?” Gabriel blushed a bit and was about to stammer out something ridiculous like ‘I never look at you like that’ but Anna snapped out of it.

“Welcome! Oh, I’m so sorry, my manners, come on in! I’ll introduce you to the rest.” She looped her arm in his and brought him over to the group gathered around the hors d'oeuvres, just as Castiel came in with more drinks for the newcomers. Sam looked over his shoulder at Gabriel like he was terrified he was being kidnapped. Gabriel shrugged at him.

If he didn’t know his sister was hot for Eileen, he’d have a heckin’ concern about now.

Ellen showed up with her husband Bobby, and their daughter Jo. Gabriel loved the Roadhouse Gang. Gabriel joked about stealing Ellen from Bobby and Jo punched him playfully on the arm. As soon as Jo and them joined the fray, Gabriel checked to make sure he didn’t have a bruise. Ouch.

Gabriel was pleased to see Castiel handling himself quite well. This must be the side of him that gets him through lectures and classes at the college. Anna definitely was using Sam to try to make Eileen jealous. At least that had better be her plan. Sam looked slightly uncomfortable, so Gabriel went in to rescue him.

“Looks like everyone is here but Dean.” Gabriel looked at Sam for an update.

“Yeah, he said he can’t make it to dinner, but he’ll join us for dessert.” Sam said rather apologetically.

“Well then, what are we waiting for! Let’s eat!” Gabriel went to the back sliding door and opened it. They had set up out on the deck to make room for everyone and the night was perfect for it.

Everyone made their way onto the deck and Gabriel started plating dinner and Castiel started serving, leaving Anna to host and refill drinks. They laughed, and talked and went back for seconds, and Eileen and Castiel were having secret conversations that Gabriel was sure were about Anna.

Every now and then, Sam would look over to Gabriel and smile, it would warm him to his toes. The man was so beautiful. How could someone be so pretty and yet so rugged? Occasionally Sam would catch him staring and Gabriel would blush and turn away quickly. Why, of all the times, did he lose his nerve when it came to Sam?

It was an eclectic group and that’s just how Gabriel liked it. He was pretty sure Castiel was teaching Eileen Russian and were Bobby and Balthazar were speaking French? Gabriel reveled in it. He realized that after all their moving around and struggling with being three kids on their own, they were finally home.

He was watching his sister challenge Jo to an arm wrestling match when Sam snuck up behind him. “Hey, so, this was a great idea. Even Bobby is having a good time.”

Gabriel flinched and turned to face Sam. “How is someone so large so damn quiet? That’s it, I am getting you a bell.”

Sam chuckled and Gabriel loved the sound and promised himself he would make this man laugh every day he could. “How about you help me dish out dessert?”

“I’d love to.” Sam replied.

They got to work with the dessert plates and got a pot of coffee going. The gang outside slowly made their way inside as Castiel and Ellen cleaned up the dinner plates. Everyone moving like they had practiced this dance before.

When the doorbell rang, Anna, once again, got up to get it. Dean shuffled in. “Sorry I’m late, I had a job to finish before I could get here.”

Anna smiled sweetly at him, never turning off her Milton charm. “You made it just in time, Gabriel and your brother are serving up dessert.”

Just about everyone in the room knew Dean already. Jo and Dean had a secret handshake. Dean asked Jody where her wife, Donna was tonight. Crowley grumped at him to come fix that damn bookshelf, which made Balthazar laugh. Dean was all ‘yes, sir’ and ‘no, sir’ to Bobby.

Anna made her way to Eileen and sat obviously too close, but Eileen leaned into her. Dean looked through the door to the kitchen to see Sam and Gabriel having a small scuffle with the whipped cream that had them both giggling like teenage girls. Then walked over to Crowley and Balthazar as Ellen had come back into the room.

Dean shook his head, “Is anyone straight in this town? Seriously anyone?” as the last word came out of his mouth, Castiel walked by him to stand across the room checking on everyone’s drinks. Dean’s mouth dropped open and he gasped softly.

Balthazar leaned over and, with one finger, gently closed Dean’s gaping maw. “Apparently not.”

Dean snapped a look at Balthazar. Balthazar gave him the most knowing look that ever existed. Crowley just chuckled softly. Thankfully, Sam and Gabriel came in with their hands full of delicious desserts. Pies, cheesecakes, and lemon cake.

Sam caught sight of his brother, “Oh, hey Dean.” without asking, he handed Dean a slice of dutch apple pie. Castiel moved past Dean again to grab coffee for those that requested it and Dean almost dropped his pie. Sam raised both eyebrows and continued to pass out desserts.

When Castiel came back into the room, with a platter of coffees and the fixin’s and set it on the table, Sam noticed Dean couldn’t stop staring at the man. “Hey, Castiel. I want you to meet someone.” He walked Castiel over to his brother. Dean’s eyes turned into saucers as they got closer.

“Hey, so this is my brother, Dean. Dean, this is Gabriel’s brother, Castiel. He’s a professor up at the college.”

Castiel took his first full look at Dean. He stood there, as stiff as a statue. They just stared at each other for too long of a moment. Sam instantly felt like a third wheel and wondered who would talk first.

Dean shuffled his plate to his other hand, finally breaking eye contact, and extended his hand to Castiel. “Uh, nice to meet ya, Castiel.” He fumbled a bit over the odd name.

Castiel took his hand and shook it. “Hello, Dean.”

They shook hands for way too long and Sam gave up and walked away, finding Gabriel on the edge of the room, watching the whole thing.

“So, Sammy, what’s with that?” Gabriel asked nodding towards their brothers.

“Honestly, I’m not sure. I think they are having conversations telepathically or something.” Sam leaned against Gabriel a little and he leaned right back.

“I gotta say, I have never seen Cassie look at anyone like that before. I mean, I was hoping he might meet someone he hit it off with tonight, at least make some new friends, but this was not on my radar at all.” Gabriel rubbed his chin.

“You think you’re surprised, this is a brand new one for Dean.”

Gabriel frowned. “How so?”

“I mean, Dean has convinced himself he is straight. Most of us know better, but he’s been damn determined to pull off the charade.”

Gabriel took a very serious tone. “Sam, if he breaks my little brother’s heart over some big gay meltdown, I must sadly report that I will have to kill him.”

“Understood.” Sam nodded as if it was the most logical thing in the world for Gabriel to do.

****

The evening wound down and Anna was out on the porch saying her goodbyes to Eileen. Everyone else had gone home except for Sam and Dean. Gabriel and Sam sat side by side with their heads at a tilt trying to figure out if their brothers had even said words to each other or just stood too close and stared into each others eyes all night.

“Dean has never left a pie unfinished.” Sam noted. Dean still had half his pie on a plate.

“Castiel doesn’t really make eye contact with people, it makes him uncomfortable.” Gabriel said as he watched his brother barely blink.

“Do you think they forgot that we are here?”

Finally Gabriel stood up, clapping his hands to get attention. “Ok, that’s enough, the party is over. You don’t have to go home, but ya can’t stay here!”.

Finally Castiel and Dean turned their eyes elsewhere. Suddenly aware that their brothers are in the room and staring at them.

Dean set down his plate and rubbed the palms of his hands against his pants. “Ah, yeah, I have a job to get to in the morning. It was, um, it was great meeting you all.” Dean nodded as if to reassure himself that this was the appropriate thing to say.

As he started to walk towards the door, Castiel reached out and grabbed him by the wrist. Dean looked up from the iron grip as Castiel used his other hand to pull a business card out of his pocket. He handed it to Dean and said, “We should meet for lunch sometime. We have so much to talk about.”

Dean got a big dopey grin on his face, took the card once Castiel freed his wrist, and winked. “Hell yeah, we do.”

He swaggered his way out the door, staring at the business card and nearly running into Eileen and Anna kissing on the porch. The ladies giggled and Eileen made her way out as well.

Sam looked at Gabriel. “I should, yanno, go talk to him, and stuff.”

Gabriel never looked away from Castiel. “Yeah, that’s probably a good idea.”

Sam was out the door and Anna was left with Gabriel and Castiel just standing there. “So, that seemed to go well. Don’t you think?” Anna hesitantly asked.

Castiel tugged gently on his vest to smooth it out. “Yes, I think it went extremely well.” then he headed to the kitchen to start doing the dishes.

Anna looked at Gabriel and mouthed the words. “What the hell?”

Gabriel just shrugged.

****

It was Tuesday again. Gabriel had hardly seen his siblings since the party. Anna was spending most of her free time with Eileen, and Castiel didn’t leave his room for a solid 30 hours.

Gabriel made his way to the bookstore with a box of tarts he had made a recipe out of one of the cookbooks Sam recently found. He walked in to find Crowley helping a customer in the horror section.

Crowley gave him a nod and then jerked his head to indicate Sam was in the back.

Gabriel set the tarts out on the counter and after a thought, went over to the mystery section. He kneeled down to find three of the books his father had written. He pulled one out from the shelf and opened it to the dedication. It was dedicated to his children.

To my Angels, Gabriel, Ananchel, and Castiel. You are the force that keeps me going.

“Apparently not as big of a force as you thought, dad.” Gabriel mumbled to himself.

Sam came out from the back room. He immediately spotted the tarts and looked over at the baking section. His face fell when Gabriel wasn’t there.

He called over to Crowley, “Did I miss Gabe?”

Gabriel sat quietly on the floor. Holding his breath.

Crowley smirked. “Are you heartbroken, Sam? How will you survive without your weekly date?”

Gabriel cringed. What the hell was Crowley up to?

Sam sighed, “I just wanted to tell him I really enjoyed the party on Saturday. Tell him how my talk with Dean went.”

“Oh, is that all?”

Sam shrugged. “I mean, I kinda like his company, yanno?”

Crowley walked over to the counter, passing Gabriel on the floor as he did. Smiling like the cat that caught the canary. Gabriel wondered if he could crawl out of the store and no one would notice.

“I bet you do. I hear he’s a real animal in bed.” Crowley cooed.

Gabriel started making gestures for Crowley to shut up. His heart was pounding and he was in full flight or fight mode now. Crowley just smirked.

Sam rolled his eyes. “It’s not like that. He’s just a friend. He gets me, yanno?”

Oh man, that stung.

“You think that’s why he shows up here every Tuesday? You think that’s why you go out of your way to make sure you’re back here on time before he shows up?”

Sam shuffled his feet a bit, “Shut up. It’s not like that, Gabriel just likes the books.” He grabbed a tart and was heading to the back room when he heard the bell above the door and turned to see the back side of Gabriel rushing out of it.

Crowley rubbed his face. “Samuel Winchester. You are a complete buffoon.”

****

Sam couldn’t figure out why was everyone acting so weird. Dean was completely twitterpated with a man he just met, he kept saying the word ‘kismet’ like he knew what it meant. Gabriel didn’t even say hello to him today. Crowley was cross with him for no apparent reason. Was it a full moon?

Balthazar came into the store with a flourish. “Hello, Sam! Is my beloved here?”

Sam nodded, “Yeah, he’s in the back room. Be warned, he’s in a mood.”

Crowley stepped out of the back room. “In a MOOD? Are you hell bent on being completely daft today?”

Balthazar moved between them. “Whoa! Girls, girls, you’re both pretty.”

Crowley took a breath and visibly collected himself. Sam looked like a lost puppy.

Balthazar looked at Sam. “Ok, what happened?”

Sam shrugged his huge shoulders. “I’m honestly not sure.”

Crowley rubbed his face, “Gabriel came by, I tried to get Sam to admit he has a thing for the man, but he mucked it to hell, Gabriel heard everything.

Sam’s mouth made a small “O”.

Balthazar looked at Sam like he had just told him the Easter Bunny wasn’t real. “Sam. What on earth?”

Rubbing his neck nervously, Sam replied, “How was I supposed to know he was here. It’s not like he is interested in me anyway.”

Balthazar reached over and popped Sam in the back of the head. “You, sir, are a damned fool.”

Sam put his hand to the back of his head like the blow had actually hurt. “What??”

Crowley, through his gritted teeth, hissed out, “I can’t believe you couldn’t put together that Gabriel has been trying to woo you like some damn proper Victorian prick.”

Sam sat and reviewed every encounter with Gabriel in his head. The realization slowly forming on his face. “But, he would always flirt with you two and never with me.”

Crowley groaned.

Balthazar crossed his arms. “You had best go fix this now.”

Sam shifted quickly from foot to foot, grabbed his jacket and ran for the door.

****

Gabriel sat in his room looking out the window at the street, watching the cars go by. After his anger at Crowley passed, he decided this was all for the best. Better he know now than keep expending energy on a one sided crush. It was getting dark now and Anna had knocked on his door twice to see if he was hungry and to tell him she was heading out to see a movie for some peace and quiet and then going to Eileen’s.

Peace and quiet? He’d been quiet all day. What was she talking about?

He flopped back onto his bed and stared at the ceiling. It wasn’t the first time he’d been dumped before he even got a chance. He would bounce back. He was still meeting hot young things on a daily basis as… a janitor. Yeah, he was doomed to be single for a long time.

There was a tap sound, and then another. What was that? Gabriel looked around the room. There it was again. He got up and looked out the window. There, in the fading sunlight, sunlight, was Sam Winchester, tossing pebbles at his window.

Gabriel opened the window. “What are you doing?”

“Come down, we need to talk.” Sam said in a stage whisper.

Gabriel shook his head. “I don’t think that’s a good idea, Sam. I got the point. Move along now.”

Sam threw another pebble that hit Gabriel in the face. “Get down here.”

“What the hell, Sam!” Why did he want to torture him more? Why didn’t he know how to use a damn doorbell?

“Just… do it.” Sam insisted.

“FINE!” Gabriel slammed the window closed.

He stormed out of his room, muttering and bitching. He paused at the top of the stairs at the unholy noises coming from Castiel’s room. After a moment he heard what was distinctly Dean’s voice calling out his brother’s name in ecstasy.

Gabriel wrinkled up his face in disgust. “Really??” Life was absolutely unfair.

He stormed down the stairs and opened the front door. Sam was standing on the porch.

“What do you want, Sam?” Gabriel snapped.

Sam looked past him at the staircase and upwards. “Come outside.”

“Look, I don’t know what game you’re playing at… “  
Sam pointed to the black car parked on the street behind him. “Look, I don’t want to hear that and neither do you, so please, humor me and just… Come. Outside.”

Gabriel heard one more cry from Castiel and suddenly was very much in agreement. He shut the door behind him.

“Fine, I’m here. I get it Sam, you don’t have to do this. You think this is the first time my affections have been spurned? I’ll get over it, I always d… “

Gabriel was cut off mid-sentence with a fierce kiss. When Sam pulled back, Gabriel was speechless.

“Now, will you shut up and let me talk?” Sam asked.

Gabriel just nodded.

Sam let out a breath. “Look, you always flirt with Crowley and Balthazar, so I didn’t think you were interested in me. You are always quiet when you talk to me and you rarely even stand close. I thought, wrongly, that you only considered me a friend and I tried to, yanno, play it cool.”

Sam sat down on the stairs of the front porch, he took Gabriel’s hand and pulled him to sit with him, not letting go of his hand and lacing his fingers with his. “I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings, I was trying to protect my own.”

Gabriel looked at him, this big beautiful doofus of a man. “You’re an idiot.” was all he could muster to say.

Sam gave a snort. “Yeah, well you’re no better.”

Gabriel looked at their hands. “Can I ask you a favor?”

“Sure, anything.”

“Kiss me again.”

Sam happily obliged.

****

Dean and Castiel stepped out of Castiel’s bedroom. Their clothes rumpled and their hair a mess, pausing in the doorway for one more kiss. They abruptly broke apart as they heard noises from Gabriel’s room that sounded like Gabriel was moving the furniture around. Cas moved like he was going to go check on his brother, when Dean grabbed his wrist.

“Don’t.”

Castiel frowned. “What? Why?”

Dean pointed down the stairs to the coat rack by the door. Sam’s jacket was hung up, Gabriel’s shoes were littering the stairs, and Sam’s shirt and belt were slung over the banister.

Dawning came over Castiel’s face. “Oh.”

Castiel shook his head and picked up items as he went down the stairs, folding them and arranging them on the table by the front door.

He looked at Dean, “Are you hungry?”

“Famished. Burgers?”

“Burgers.” Castiel nodded and they closed the front door quietly behind them.

\--- Chapter 2 and 3 now up! ---


	2. And We Would Scream Together Songs Unsung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is going on between Castiel Milton and Dean WInchester? Did they have a connection that night at the party, or is Dean just imagining it all.

Dean usually played things cool. If you asked him, he was a smooth talking son-of-a-bitch. 

Yet here he was, staring at a business card for one Professor Castiel Milton, and unable to play it cool. He wasn’t even into guys, but Castiel had been the hottest thing he had ever seen. Ok, maybe he was a _ little _ bit into guys. I mean, that one wrestler, and of course any cowboy, oh, and that one rather derpy cop. 

NO, he was not going to call Castiel. Even if he was going to call him, the next day was not dating protocol. FUCK, he was not thinking of asking Castiel out on a date. What the hell? Why was he suddenly going crazy? 

… but then he thought of ruffled hair and deep blue eyes… “God DAMNIT”. 

***

Castiel was taking the lights down from the enclosed patio. They really didn’t spend much time out there in the winter, but it had served them well for the party. His phone began to buzz on the kitchen table. 

Stepping inside with his fist full of strung lights, he answered it. “Hello, Castiel Milton speaking.”

There was silence on the other end.

“Hello?” He repeated.

Finally he heard a loud sigh on the other end. Finally, the caller spoke, but it came out all in a rush.. “Hey, it’s Dean Winchester, wemetlastnightattheparty.”

“Hello Dean.” Castiel stood up taller even though he was alone in the kitchen. 

“So, I was wondering if maybe you’d like to, I dunno, maybe like do, err, go, damnit, um.”

Castiel looked at the clock, “Would you like to meet for lunch, Dean?”

Dean laughed a little to himself, “Yeah, that’s exactly what I was calling about, Lunch, just lunch, just, two guys, having lunch together… yeah.” Cas could almost hear Dean fidgeting on the other end of the line.

Castiel smiled to himself, “Excellent, then lunch it is”. 

“GREAT! I mean, that’s awesome, um, I’ll pick you up in fifteen, is that cool?” The relief was oozing from his voice.

Castiel had a sly grin on his face when he agreed and hung up. 

Anna walked into the room, tossing her apron on the back of a kitchen chair. Castiel rolled his eyes and picked it up before addressing her, “Anna, I am going to have ‘lunch’ with Dean Winchester,” he used his finger quotes, “in ‘fifteen’, could you take down the rest of the lights for me?” 

Anna’s eyes were large and she just stood there gaping at him.

“Anna, please, I would very much like to have lunch with Dean, can you please remove the rest of the lights and bundle them for me?”

“Oh… my… GOD, you have a DATE! Does Gabe know?” Anna started to pace the kitchen.

“It is not a date, Anna, it is merely lunch.” 

She moved into Castiel’s space and pointed her finger at him. “I saw you two at the party, this is a damn DATE, and he couldn’t even wait a few days to play it cool.” She tossed her head back and laughed.

Castiel rolled his eyes and went to put Anna’s apron where it rightfully belonged. Anna followed him singing and laughing, “Cassie has a daaaate, Cassie has a daaaate.” 

She didn’t relent until Dean pulled up in front of their house. “He’s HERE! Cas, he’s HERE!” 

“Is this my lunch appointment or yours?” Castiel squinted at her. 

She scuffled past her baby brother and ran upstairs to her room, giggling the entire way.

Dean knocked on the door and Castiel could see him smiling through the window next to the door, until he opened the door. Then a very stunned look covered his beautiful face. 

“Hello, Dean.” 

Dean finally found his words, “Hey, Cas, um, you ready?” 

“I am ready, yes.” Castiel said as he grabbed his trenchcoat off the hook and stepped out onto the porch. 

Dean couldn’t help but stare into Castiel’s eyes. Castiel would not have looked away except walking down the stairs would have been dangerous if he hadn’t. They made their way to Dean’s car, walking a little too close to each other and Dean finally shuffled ahead to open the car door for Castiel. 

Castiel looked at the open door, then at Dean and tilted his head. “I am more than capable to open car doors, Dean.”

Dean looked at his hand, settled on the window of the car, and pulled it away like it was on fire. “Oh, OH! Yeah, sorry, I don’t know what came over me.” He muttered to himself as he walked around the front of the car to get into the driver’s seat. 

Castiel was already in the car and sitting more towards the center than a usual passenger would sit. Dean looked over at him and their eyes met again. He fumbled his keys onto the floor and shook his head. “Ok, what is this?” 

Castiel squinted at him, “what is what, Dean?” 

“Yanno, THIS!” He rapidly waved his hand between them. “What is it about you? .. and and… me? Are you just weird and stare at everyone?” 

Castiel cleared his throat, “You are the most beautiful man I have ever seen.” Castiel said as if it was just a known fact that didn’t need further discussion. “I find you,” He paused for a moment, glancing at Dean’s lips, “intriguing.”

The blush started from the neck of Dean’s henley up to his ears and over his face. He suddenly could not stop looking at Castiel’s lips. 

“Are you ok?” Castiel asked, tilting his head. 

“No, no I’m not.” Dean ran his fingers through his hair and thought, “_ Fuck it _”.

He took a deep breath and looked at Castiel again, he’d deal with his big gay breakdown later, this was more important. “I’d like to kiss you.”

Castiel raised one eyebrow. “Then why haven’t you?” 

“Fucking hell…” Dean’s heart was beating a mile a minute. “Because, I just met you.” 

“Tell me, Dean, if I were female, would you have kissed me last night, or waited until today.” 

Dean tilted his head back and forth as his inner monologue battled with itself in his head. Then he nodded, “Yeah, I definitely would have kissed you.”

“So what stops you now?” Castiel, socially dysfunctional Castiel, reached over and took Dean’s hand. He internally wondered why people don’t just say what they are thinking from the start and get all this awkwardness over with. 

“I’m not … I mean, I’m not really into guys and I don’t understand what’s happening… “ 

Dean cut himself off as Castiel leaned in closer, his eyes flickering from Dean’s eyes to his mouth. “I really don’t care if you are into guys, you want to kiss me, and I think you should stop talking so much and do it.” 

Castiel had a point, so before Dean’s brain could stop him, he leaned in and kissed Castiel chastely on the mouth. He pulled back a moment and looked around to see if anything had changed. When nothing apocalyptic happened, he leaned in again. This time, Castiel grabbed him by the lapels of his leather jacket and pulled him in, kissing not so chastely. 

The next thing Dean knew, the windows were fogged up and they were battling on trying to sit on each other’s laps. 

Castiel pulled away, breathless. “I think I should show you my bedroom.” 

Dean’s eyes went wide and he stumbled to reach the door handle and get out of the car as fast as he could go.

Castiel couldn’t help but chuckle a bit as he stepped out of the car. By the time he got the door closed, Dean was already on the porch. Teasingly, Castiel took his time sauntering up to the porch. “You sure about this, Dean?”

Dean nodded his head and took Castiel’s hand as they walked through the door. Castiel noticed him look up and down the street to assure himself that there were no witnesses. 

Castiel rolled his eyes and looked around for Anna and Gabe, he knew they were home, but he wasn’t sure where. They hung up their coats at the door and Castiel led Dean up the stairs to his room.

The room was sparse, simple trimmings and only two pillows on the bed. There was a framed poster of a kitten dangling from a branch that said, “hang in there”. When Castiel caught Dean looking at it, he cleared his throat. “That was a grad school gift from Gabe.”

Dean smiled just as Castiel faced him and removed his suit jacket. His shirt was already rumpled and his tie in disarray from their front seat frolicking. Castiel met Dean’s eyes and slowly removed his tie. Pulling it from his collar in a long, slow movement that was hotter than any stripper Dean had ever encountered. 

Dean was entranced. He stepped forward and gently undid the top button of Castiel’s shirt, meeting those blue eyes that were like steel. Castiel gave a small nod, and Dean undid the next button. Then the next. 

Castiel stood there, patiently waiting for Dean to make the moves. Letting him get use to the idea by letting Dean undress him. Dean was like a skittish Fox. Move too quickly and his flight instinct would kick in.

Never reaching for Dean, not even moving his arms, Castiel waited. 

Dean finally finished with the buttons and flashed his eyes up for a moment to look at Castiel before sliding his hands up under the shirt, feeling the warmth of the exposed flesh. No breasts, a smattering of chest hair, this was all so different. Dean was pleased with himself to find out that Castiel’s nipples were quite sensitive as he drew his thumb over one and Castiel gasped.

Dean was taking him all in, sliding his hands up over Castiel’s shoulders to remove the shirt entirely. Dean let the shirt hit the floor and ran his hands back down Castiel’s front… until he got to the happy trail that led into Castiel’s pants. 

The look of “How did I forget Castiel was male” was all over his face. He stepped back and pulled his hands away, at the same moment that Castiel stepped forward and grabbed him by the wrist, just the same way he had after the party. 

Dean locked eyes with Castiel and his insides melted all over again. The grip was strong and steadying. They seemed to be able to speak so much without any words. Dean was saying he was scared, and Castiel was reassuring him that it was ok to be scared. 

“Let’s concentrate above the belt for now”. Castiel offered. Dean nodded in agreement.

Castiel pushed the shirt off Dean, where it joined Castiel’s on the floor. Then tugged at the hem of the Henley to ask permission to remove it as well. Dean nodded with closed eyes. It soon joined the other clothes littering the floor. 

Now they stood there, shirtless and nervous. Castiel reached an open palm out toDean and he took it more confidently than Castiel expected. Castiel pulled Dean to him and embraced him. Slowly putting kisses down Dean’s neck and shoulders. 

Dean‘s racing brain registered that this was EXTREMELY nice. The flesh on flesh was amazing. Castiel’s kisses sent goosebumps down his body, and he found himself tingling in all the right spots. 

“Are you ok, Dean?” Castiel’s rumbling baritone asked.

“S good.”

His breath on Dean’s ear as his voice dropped even lower, “Feel free to touch wherever you like.”

Dean’s hands flexed open and shut as he tried to decide where to touch first. Where to kiss first. He decided on running his hands down Castiel’s broad back. Enjoying the flexing of Castiel’s muscles as he continued to kiss Dean’s neck and shoulders.

His hands slid down, further, and further, until they met Castiel’s belt. Dean closed his eyes and moved to meet Castiel’s mouth with his own, and dropped his hands to Castiel’s firm ass. Dean let Castiel deepen the kiss as he pulled Castiel into him, cupping his ass and grinding into him a little. Yeah, he could get used to this. This was nice. 

The small whimper that Castiel let out after Dean rubbed up against him was almost lost in Dean’s mouth, but Dean swallowed it eagerly. He wanted Castiel to make more of these noises. He wanted to taste every one of them. 

Dean pulled Castiel into his hips a little more firmly this time. Castiel trying so hard not to just grind into Dean, but Dean making it so he didn’t have to. This time Dean moaned and Castiel worried at Dean’s lip. 

Then Dean could feel Castiel’s erection. He went still as a statue as he realized what it was that was poking through the suit Slacks that Castiel was wearing. He mostly noticed it because it was rubbing against his own. He was so damn turned on and they were still mostly dressed and had hardly done anything yet. 

Yet? Yeah, Dean knew now that he definitely was going to see this through. Yanno, whatever “this” was.

The next thing Castiel knew is that Dean was pushing him slowly back toward his own bed. With a smile, Castiel let Dean push him until he was sitting and Dean was standing in front of him. 

Dean blurted out, “Ok, so let’s get this over with. Let me see it.

Castiel cocked a brow at Dean. “You think I’m that easy?” Then smirked and laid back on the bed with his arms over his head, his legs still bent off the edge of the bed. “You do the work.”

Dean grumbled at himself and the man laid out before him. “Fine!” He steeled himself and reached down to undo Castiel’s belt and button… then slowly unzipped his pants with his eyes closed. 

“I promise it’s not going to jump out at you, Dean, it’s not a can of snakes” Castiel said with a smirk. 

Dean huffed and took fistfuls of Castiel’s pants and YANKED them down off his ass to his knees, revealing sensible white cotton boxers with a considerable tent in them. 

“See, you survived”. Castiel was goading him now.

Dean reached out with a trembling hand and ghosted a feel over the tented portion of the undergarment. Castiel gave a soft hiss at the touch. Emboldened, Dean wrapped his hand around Castiel through the thin material. Holy crap, this guy was hung … not that Dean knew what that looked like, I mean, it’s not like he would watch gay porn or anything like that. 

Dean snapped out of his internal monologue when Castiel asked, “Do you like it?” As innocent as he could..

Dean nodded, his voice raspy, “Yeah, I do… I really do.” 

Dean straddled Castiel’s legs and gently pulled Castiel’s member out of his underwear. The first time stroking flesh that was not his own. Dean was fascinated. It felt so good, the skin so soft yet it pulled taut over such a hard flesh.

Castiel gave a soft moan as Dean gently stroked and explored. His hands slowly made their way to the front of Dean’s jeans. Dean sucked in a quick breath, but never took his eyes off Castiel’s cock. 

“You were dressed appropriately for the housewarming party yesterday, but don’t you think you are overdressed for this party?” Castiel asked, coyly. 

Dean looked down at Castiel’s hands on his crotch, he suddenly imagined those hands on his dick. He scrambled off of Castiel’s lap and immediately started to strip his pants off, forgetting to take off his boots first. 

He awkwardly danced about, trying to get his boots off with his pants around his ankles. Castiel pulled him to sit down on the bed and got to his knees to untie Dean’s uncooperative boots. Once he was successful, he pulled the offending jeans off as well. 

Dean sat there, in his boxer briefs, watching Castiel on his knees before him. Once again, their eyes locked as Castiel slid his hands up Dean’s legs, tucking his fingertips up under the hem of Dean’s shorts. Paralyzed by Castiel’s stare, Dean could only nod his head when Castiel asked, “Are you ok?”

Castiel rose up on his knees and kissed Dean as his hands moved to slide under the back of Dean’s waist band. Pulling Dean to the end of the bed, he whispered into Dean’s mouth, “I’m going to remove these, is that ok?” 

Dean’s heart began to beat hard in his chest. He could still back out of this. Whatever THIS was. He could step away and run away from how this man made him feel. About how much he wanted to see Castiel moan and to finally get to feel and taste cum in his mouth like he’d never admit he’s always wanted. 

“How far are we going?” Dean asked in a raspy whisper. 

Castiel’s hands gently pulled out of Dean’s waist band. “Ah, you need parameters, I understand, this is very sudden and you are having a hard time processing it.” 

“Yeah, all that stuff.” 

With a small smile, Castiel said, “We go where you want it to go, no less, no further.”

“Okay, so what if I don’t want to try, yanno, the hard core stuff?” Dean was blushing all the way down his chest. 

“I did not intend for this to end in intercourse, Dean. We will find alternate ways to please each other.” 

Dean gave a crooked smile, suddenly relieved that this was not a full performance, but just the opening act. “And what ways do you have in mind?”

Castiel leaned into Dean’s ear and in a tone that sounded like gravel under your feet said, “I intend to start by taking your dick into my mouth. Then hope you will reciprocate. I would love to rub our cocks together if you are ok with that as well. 

Dean felt a shiver through his entire body that centered around his cock. 

Castiel thought he was going to panic and leave, but Dean was scrambling out of his underpants as fast as he could. As soon as he was completely nude, he suddenly had no idea what to do with himself. 

Castiel, still kneeling before him, put his hands on Dean’s shoulders and stilled him. He began at Dean’s collar bone, soft, wet, open mouthed kisses, and slowly worked his way down Dean’s chest. Dean leaned back on his hands to watch Castiel move slowly down his body. 

Castiel met Dean’s eyes as he swiped his tongue across Dean’s pert nipple. Dean whimpered but never broke eye contact. Castiel did it again, this time sucking gently on his nipple. This time he got the response he was looking for as Dean’s head tipped back and a soft cry left his lips.

Dean’s attention quickly came back to Castiel as he moved further down his body. Stopping only to pay attention to a certain freckle or to run his fingers over Dean’s blonde happy trail.

Dean’s dick was trembling along with the rest of Dean as Castiel laid a soft kiss on the tip of it. Dean was holding his breath afraid to break the moment. The act of the kiss sent tingles of pleasure through him and highlighted Castiel’s beautiful cheekbones as he puckered his lips.

Castiel looked up as Dean stroked gently through his dark messy hair. Dean was a mess of emotions at the moment, but the affection was clearly there as he continued to softly touch Castiel’s hair. 

To reward him, Castiel dipped down and suckled at the tip of Dean’s cock. Softly suckling it further into his mouth, taking his time with each centimeter of flesh he consumed. He had half of Dean’s cock in his mouth when he looked up, Dean was bright red with his hands fisted in the sheets and his toes curled. 

Castiel pulled off with a slurp and Dean exhaled loudly. “Are you okay?” Castiel asked him in nearly a whisper. 

Dean gasped for air. “I’m more than okay. I’m fucking GREAT.” He wiped his hand over his face. “I’m just not sure how long I’m going to last, s’all.” 

Castiel smirked, “I’ll take that as a compliment.”

“You should.” Dean’s color was returning to normal and his hand went back to Castiel’s messy tresses. Just as Castiel leaned down and licked Dean’s dick from root to tip with his long tongue. Dean gasped a curse word or two. 

Before he could recover, he was laying back on the bed with Castiel kissing him again. He could taste his pre-cum on Castiel’s tongue and couldn’t decide if it was gross or enticing. 

Castiel pulled away from the kiss and laid his hip on the bed, holding himself up with one elbow, still hovering over Dean. “If it’s too much, you need to tell me. I can always stop, no matter what we are doing.” 

Dean smiled, “It wasn’t a bad thing, Cas. It was just a bit too good. Yanno?” 

Castiel raised his brow. “Did you just call me ‘Cas’?”

“Did I?”

“Yeah, I think you did … don't.”

Dean chuckled and rolled Castiel over on his back, kissing him. “Oh… it’s staying now. No take backsies.” 

‘CAS’ wasn’t looking very pleased until Dean began to stroke him. Dean loved the feel of his dick in his hand. Still impressed with his size and wondering how it would feel on his tongue. 

Cas moaned softly. “Getting brave, huh?” 

“You had my dick in you mouth, you think you get to have all the fun here, Cas?” He emphasized the new nickname. Cas grumbled, but at least he wasn’t calling him ‘Cassie’ like his siblings. 

Cas was musing over the name when suddenly he was taken by surprise with Dean’s face against his cock. Dean was rubbing his face all over Cas’s dick like a cat with catnip. 

Dean was taking the time to enjoy the feel of Cas’s flesh. Smelling his musky scent, stroking his balls. He wanted to map every generous inch. When he spotted the pre cum welling on the tip of Cas’s dick, he leaned in to taste it. Flicking his tongue over the drop, he savored it in his mouth while listening to Cas whimper. 

The musky salty taste was ok, but the whimper was what got Dean’s attention. He leaned in and lapped at the tip again, and again, finally just licking him like an ice cream cone that was melting. Cas was squirming under him, whimpering here and there. 

Dean looked up into Cas’s eyes and kept eye contact as he sunk his mouth down onto Cas’s cock. A low, gravely, groan was his reward. Dean tested to see how much he could take into his mouth before he gagged and was pretty impressed with himself on his progress. 

He slowly let his head bob up and down the shaft slurping and licking as he did so. Was it cheating to use your hands? Dean reached up to take half of Cas’s dick in his hand so his mouth could work the tip, stroking slowly as he did so. Cas moaned loudly, so cheating or not, he was going to keep doing it.

Cas grabbed a fistful of Dean’s hair and tugged him down onto his dick. Once Dean gagged he pulled him up again and looked into his green eyes.

“Holy shit, I dunno what the hell that was, Cas, but it was fucking HOT”. 

Cas nodded in agreement. “I would suffice to say this entire encounter has been hot.” He smirked, “I had a strange feeling that you would like that.”

“You keep going with those feelings.”

Dean crawled up to kiss Cas, and Cas pulled him down on top of him. For awhile, they made out, hot and heavy, grinding against each other’s naked bodies. Humping against hips while nipping at each other’s lips and wetly kissing jaws and ears. 

Dean paused a moment to cool down, hovering over Cas. “Not for nothin’ Cas, but, you’re going to set me off if you keep this up.” 

Cas frowned, “Isn’t that the point of this? Getting off?” 

Dean chuckled, “Yeah, yeah, that’s the point. Just warning you that I’m fucking close and you’re fucking hot and the combo means that I’m about to fucking cum on your stomach if we don’t slow it down.” 

Cas put his hand under Dean’s mouth. “Then spit.”

Dean blinked at him, but Cas’s face was dead serious. 

“Why not.” Dean spit into Castiel’s hand and then Cas spit into his own hand. 

He slid his hand between them and lined up their cocks, holding them together with his spit drenched hand. Dean was looking down between their bodies, his heart thumping hard as Cas began to pump his hand over them both. 

Dean couldn’t help but to pump his hips into Cas’s hand. Watching has the heads of their cocks rubbed together in the wet circle. 

“Cas, oh god, Cas… Fuck that’s… that’s gonna do it… “ His hips pounding into Cas’s hand as he was already reaching for his peak, not wanting to miss anything, watching intently as Cas picked up the pace and squeezed a little harder, his own hips pumping upwards. 

“Come for me, Dean.” 

That was all it took, that damn voice. 

Dean cried out Cas’s name and a few other choice words as he spilled all over Cas’s dick and hand. “Oh fuck… Cas… Jesus… “. 

Cas milked him dry and then began to use Dean’s spend to finish himself off solo. His body taught as he rode the edge of his climax. 

Without thinking at all, Dean slid down and sucked the tip of Cas’s cock, not even considering his own cum dripping from it. Sliding his tongue up under the tip and sucking like his life depended on it. 

Castiel let out a moan in the shape of Dean’s name and tried to push Dean away before he came, Dean was having none of it. He grabbed Cas by his hips and pushed his hand away, taking in as much of Cas’s cock as he could just as Cas came.

This was what Dean wanted, he wanted that hot cum all over his tongue, wanted to feel how good Cas was feeling as his dick bucked inside Dean’s mouth. He needed to hear the noises and praise coming from Cas’s lips. 

Cas’s body finally relaxed, and he pulled at Dean until he joined him back fully on the bed again. They panted and brushed their hands through each other’s hair despite the mess on them. 

As they came down, Cas looked to Dean to see a big dopey grin on his face. “Something amusing you, Winchester?”

“Yeah, I’m a cum whore.” Dean laid back on the bed, giggling to himself.

“I can’t disagree with you. Are you sure this is your first male/male encounter?” Cas asked coyly.

Dean shrugged, "I think I’ve watched too much gay porn…. yanno, for not being gay and all.” 

“Well, I think it was an excellent first time.” Cas nodded.

“Yeah, well I was in good hands, you took good care of me, Cas.” 

Cas looked at him, a bit confused. “I mean, my first time. I have never been intimate with anyone.” 

Dean sat up. “Not even with a chick??” 

“Dean, they are called ‘women’... and no, not even. I never found the time.”

Dean smirked, “but you found time for me.”

Cas looked him straight in the face, their eyes locking like they did that first night. “I will always find time for you, Dean Winchester. Now, clean up and get dressed, you owe me lunch.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, all the title names are lyrics from "Heat of the Moment" by Asia.


	3. You Catch the Pearl and Ride the Dragon's Wings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Gabriel have discovered their feelings for each other, now they are going to just feel each other. ;)

Sam and Gabriel sat on the front porch kissing until Gabriel came to his senses enough to remember they were  _ sitting on the front porch kissing _ . 

He pulled away from Sam, but not too far away. “Hey, how about we go someplace a little less… public?”

Sam nodded, his hair flopping as he did so, “Like, maybe, your room?”

Gabriel hadn’t had that in mind, but that was an amazing idea. “See, I like you for your brains. Don’t ever tell anyone it’s just for your ruggedly handsome looks.”

Gabriel grabbed Sam’s hand and led him inside, where Sam promptly pressed the shorter man up against the closed door to kiss him again. Gabriel pulled at Sam’s coat, trying to get underneath all the layers Sam always wears, unbuttoning his shirt when he couldn’t succeed. 

Sam finally removed his coat, and Gabriel paused a moment, one finger up to keep Sam at bay while he neatly hung up Sam’s coat next to the door. “We don’t want to upset, Cassie. Gotta keep things tidy.” 

With that, they both were accosted with yet more moans from Castiel’s room. Gabriel frowned, “Yanno what… fuck it” and he kicked his shoes off, flinging them off the tips of his feet onto the stairs. 

Sam grinned and grabbed Gabriel in a hug that lifted him off his feet, and headed for the stairs. Once Gabriel realized he wasn’t going to be set back down on the ground any time soon, he wrapped his arms around Sam’s neck and his legs around his waist as they kissed all the way up the stairs. 

Sam set him down at the top of the stairs as Gabriel finally got the shirt off of Sam’s shoulders and yanked it the rest of the way off as his feet hit the ground. Sam turned to open a door, but Gabriel stopped him, “That’s Anna’s room.” Which he was now VERY thankful was between his room and Castiel’s. 

While Sam was distracted, Gabriel had worked his belt off him. Tossing the belt and the shirt on the bannister, he pushed Sam towards his door. Sam fumbled with it backwards and once it was opened they both nearly fell through the doorway.

Sam shut the door as Gabe ripped at his own clothing, tossing his shirt across the room and reaching to undo his pants. Sam grabbed his hands to stop Gabriel at his belt buckle. His eyes were dark and his voice raspy as he looked into Gabriel’s eyes and said, “Let me.”

Sam lifted Gabriel up again like he weighed nothing and plopped him down on the edge of the bed. He got down on a knee and started to undo Gabe’s pants, rubbing his hand against the front of the pants until he got to the zipper. Sam slipped his hand into the front of Gabe’s pants and got a handful of hard cock. Gabriel gave a hiss and then a moan as Sam grabbed a handful of his hair and pulled his head back, kissing red marks into Gabriel’s neck and shoulders. 

There was no way Gabriel was going to be outdone, but damn this felt nice. Gabriel shimmied out of his jeans, which gave Sam better access to his groin. Gabriel then pushed Sam up and while Gabe sat on the edge of the bed, and Sam stood before him, Gabriel slowly undid Sam’s pants while looking into his eyes the entire time. 

Sam already looked a sexy mess, then Gabriel slipped his cock in between his lips as he removed Sam’s pants and underwear. Sam’s mouth was open in a soft O as Gabriel moved up and down the ample shaft. 

“You have no idea how many nights I thought about this.” Sam whispered in a breathy tone. To answer, Gabriel did something with his tongue right under the tip of Sam’s cock that made Sam groan in pleasure.

Gabriel pulled back and leaned back on his hands, proud of himself, “you’re not the only one, Samsquatch.” 

Sam climbed up onto the bed, up Gabriel’s body, slotting their bodies together and grinding his hips down into Gabe. The flesh on flesh, head to foot, had Gabe trembling. They both had their hands fisting in each other’s hair as the kisses got sloppier and the grinding against each other got more intense. 

Gabriel gasped for air and said, “By the gods, I hope you are a bottom, because I want to fuck you so bad.”

Sam’s face lit up and he rolled them both over, so that Sam was on the bed with Gabriel above him. “I am today, and any day you like. I like to switch it up.” 

Gabriel sat up between Sam’s legs and looked down at him, “I don’t know what I did right to deserve this, switching up is one of my favorite things to do!”

Sam couldn’t help but smile. Gabe bend over him and kissed him while his hand found Sam’s perineum, massaging gently behind his balls while the open mouthed kisses and nips continued through the groans of pleasure. 

Sam’s long arms slipped down past his hips to catch Gabriel’s cock in his hand, stroking a bit firmer now. “I can’t wait to see if I can take all this.” He whispered into Gabe’s mouth as they kissed. 

Gabe shuddered, how could he not be flattered at Sam’s dirty talk? “Trust me, I was thinking the same thing about you. We gotta flip it around next time.” 

Sam shook his head in agreement then gave a guttural grunt as Gabe started to circle his finger around Sam’s hole. Gabe reached over to his nightstand and found his trusty bottle of lube and some condoms. Gabe spared no expense when it came to lube and he couldn’t wait to get this event all wet and warm. He flicked open the top and drizzled some on Sam’s thick cock. The scent of strawberries filled the room.

Sam chuckled. “Strawberry flavor?”

“Of course, the cherry flavor tastes like cold medicine and the banana is just too silly, even for me!” Gabe gave Sam a wet stroke up and down his dick and suddenly Sam hand no complaints. Gabe backed up and slid his mouth over the now strawberry flavored member, sliding it straight down his throat. 

Sam nearly sat straight up, his hands immediately tangling in Gabe’s hair and pushing him down further just a bit before pulling him up. Gabe wasn’t done though and took a breath and repeated several times. Sam tried to grab any other part of Gabe but couldn’t reach him, so he put both hands in his hair and began to heartily fuck his face. 

Gabe used the lube on his hand to start working on Sam’s ass. Pressing his thumb against Sam’s perineum and sliding his middle finger into the tight muscle. Slipping it in and out and deeper and deeper each time. 

Sam was groaning loudly now, still holding tight to Gabe’s head, Gabe got some lube on his other hand and began to stroke himself slowly in time to fucking Sam’s ass with his fingers and Sam slamming his dick down his throat. 

Sam suddenly let go, and the look on his face told Gabe he was getting him a little too worked up. “Lay back, let me take care of you for a bit”

Sam reluctantly laid back, his dick still throbbing with his rapid heart beat. Gabriel pushed his legs up, removed his fingers, and bent down to slide his tongue over Sam’s puckered hole. 

He kept it slow and steady as he stroked his own dick and ate out Sam’s beautiful ass. Sam was being so good and holding his legs behind the knee to give Gabriel better access. Gabe paused to drizzle lube all over Sam’s balls and ass. Slowly licking at it with a caressing tongue. 

Sam moaned, but was definitely relaxing more than he was before. Gabriel began to add his fingers back into the mix. Licking around where they entered Sam’s body as he pumped them in and out. 

Sam finally grabbed Gabe by the hair, “If you don’t fuck me soon, I’m gonna explode.”

Gabriel raised a brow “Flattery will get you everywhere.” He smirked. “Keep holding those legs up for me, handsome.” 

Gabe reached over and grabbed a few pillows, propping them up under Sam’s ass. Most of Sam’s weight was now on his upper back and shoulders, but he studiously kept onto his legs. 

Gabriel ripped open the condom package with his teeth and drizzled lube inside the condom before sheathing himself with it and then drizzling more over the top of it. Gabriel doused Sam in more lube, rubbing a bit with his thumb onto Sam’s entrance, and then lined himself up. Sam held his breath for a moment before remembering to relax and after getting the head through the ring of muscle, Gabe slowly worked his way deeper, watching Sam for cues and pumping shallowly. 

Gabe had about another inch to go when Sam grabbed him by the hips and pulled him in the rest of the way. It was Gabe’s turn to moan. 

Gabriel leaned forward and kissed the center of Sam’s chest (it was the furthest he could reach from here) and began to pump his hips. He took Sam’s legs into his own hands, bending him back up and grinding down into him. 

“Fuck, Gabe… I think you found it… “. Sam whimpered.

“Oh, you mean that?” And Gabriel thrust with a purpose, making Sam moan loudly. 

“Fuck yeah, THAT.” 

Gabriel began to fuck him in earnest. Pumping hard and every 3rd or 4th pump, hitting that perfect spot. Gabe’s headboard started hitting the wall behind Sam’s head and Gabriel couldn't care who heard them. Sam began to slowly stroke his own cock, teasing the end and Gabe wished he was more flexible because, damn, he wanted his mouth on that dick.

Gabe watched himself pump into Sam a few times, watching himself disappear into that tight, lube drenched, hole. Fuck, this man was hot and so perfect. He felt the tightness start low in his belly, but no way was he going to cum before Sam did.

He started to hit that perfect spot with every thrust. Grinding his hips down into Sam on every thrust, pounding hard and fast. Sam was coming undone beneath him and it was a beautiful sight. His hair fanned out on the bedsheets. His cheeks and chest pink with effort. With one hand, Gabe shooed Sam’s hand away from his own dick, and took over the stroking, with the other hand, he pressed up behind his balls with the pad of his thumb. Pushing that vital “Spot” down onto Gabe’s dick. 

Gabe’s bed was hitting the wall again with each thrust. Sam had his head tilted back and his mouth in an O. Moaning and groaning. 

“Oh god, Gabe, I’m so close.” Sam practically whined.

Gabe turned it up to 11, panting at the work out, giving Sam’s dick a nice twist at the tip as he stroked him. Fuck, he was so close too. 

“Come on, Sammy, show me whatcha got. Lemme see you cum.” Gabriel taunted.

A few more thrusts and Sam cried out his name in a long drawn out moan, then his cock kicked and spurted all over his own stomach and Gabe’s hand. His whole body convulsed, his dick kicking hard, Gabe couldn't hold on any longer. With one final thrust, pulling Sam’s hips down onto his cock, he came so hard he nearly blacked out.

He collapsed onto to Sam’s chest, shivering every time Sam’s dick would kick in an aftershock. 

“Jesus, Gabe, you always that intense?” Sam asked coyly.

“Only when I fuck the most beautiful man on the planet.” Gabe smirked. 

Gabe slowly pulled out and climbed up Sam’s body to kiss him thoroughly. Completely ignoring the spent condom hanging off him. “Are you complaining?” Gabe asked.

“Not a damn bit.” Sam answered.

“Ok, but next time I’m riding that dick of yours until we are both raw.” Gabe really could not wait for that moment. “Maybe at your place next time so I don’t scar my siblings like Cassie apparently likes to do.” 

Sam looked worried, “Do you think we bothered them?”

“With all the noise Castiel and Dean were making? Screw that! I’ll pipe it into his room in stereo as revenge. Maybe make a sex tape and put it in his DVD player” Gabe gave Sam a wicked grin. “We can call it, ‘Casa Erotica’, I’ll use an accent, put on a mustache, it will be great!” 

Sam had to laugh out loud, but then got serious, “No, no you won’t, you’re all mine now, not even to torment your little brother. I AM a little brother, dude, there’s some things no one needs to see.”

“Fair point, “ Gabriel conceded. “How about we take a break and I make you something healthy, with protein? Then we will head to your place and destroy your room.”

Sam gave a sweet smile. “We are going to get along just fine.” Then he pulled Gabe into a bear hug.

THE END 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's it. I would love it if you left me some notes, this has been an easy thing to write since I jokingly wrote a lot of the dialog in a facebook group chat. Then the thirsty bitches made me write it!! 
> 
> This story is done, but the Kudos and the comments get credit for helping me finish it. Love you guys!!

**Author's Note:**

> Fret not! I will be adding behind the scenes chapters with the naughty bits and how Castiel and Dean handle things. ;)


End file.
